


With You

by Reiz16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16





	With You

Like Heaven on Earh

With a sign saying, "Ready to sell"

Like a masochist

Burning down in Hell

You're the one who makes my heart well

Whether right or wrong

The situation

I find myself safe inside your imagination

I know I'll always be loved

When I'm With You.


End file.
